Cause Thats My Way of the Shinobi
by xArtificial
Summary: AU, NarutoxHarem, Rated M 'cause of future Lemons  Swearing. Naruto returns from his two and a half year trip a completly different person, changed by various events during his trip, how will these changes affect his life and the people around him?
1. Hero's Return

'Cause That's My Way of the Shinobi

Chapter 1

**Well ****dunno**** about you guys, but I'm excited! This is my first ****fanfic**** I have posted on any sites, Hope you all like it! Reviews mean a lot to me, ****specially**** criticism… No flames… Flames will be pissed on. .**

_**I don't own **__**Naruto**__** or any **__**Song lyrics. I do own the OCs though… brought them off eBay .**_

The sun was slowly rising over the large main entrance and the village of Konoha. There was not a sound, not even the birds were awake yet. Slowly two figures appeared far out in the distance, one larger man with long hair and some sort of scroll on his back, closely followed by a slightly smaller person with short yet wild spiky hair. As they neared the village, the older person decided to break the silence; it was truly disturbing to see his apprentice so quiet.

"So gaki… glad to be back?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Yeah Jirayia-sensei, I can't wait to see everyone again… it's just…" Naruto started to trail off and look down to his feet. "What if they don't like the new me, ya know?" he looked back up to his sensei with sad eyes. "And what about Kyuubi? What if they hate me when they find out? I don't want to be alone again…" his eyes started to brim with tears as he thinks about the village.

Jirayia simply stepped in front of Naruto and pulled his face up to eyelevel. "Naruto, if they really are your friends, they will stay with you, won't they?" he asked his young apprentice.

"Yeah sorry Ero-sennin, just being stupid again." Replied Naruto while he wiped his eyes and looked up at the place he calls home…_"__Konoha__… I'm back" _He thought to himself as they started to walk again.

**"Yo****u really need to cheer up kit, ****they will love the change. I mean who wouldn't like the change?" **asked Naruto's inner demon, the great Kyuubi no Yoko. **"You used to be an annoying, loud, clueless, slow****-****" **Kyuubi began to list all these things before Naruto cut him off.

_"Gee __fuzzball__, you really wrecked a good moment then__"_thought Naruto while mentally shaking his head, then focusing back on the real world just as they reached the gates.

"State your name and business in Konoha." Commanded the chuunin at the gates while looking at the two travelers _"They look really familiar, but where have I seen them?" _thought the chuunin to no one but himself..

"I'm the Legendary Sannin Jirayia, and this is my apprentice Uzumaki Naruto." The chuunin's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sure the Hokage-sama would like to see us immediately, wouldn't be good to hold us up now, would it?" asked Jirayia hoping to scare the wits out of the chuunin guard.

"J-jirayia-sama!" cried the chuunin while quickly moving out of the road. "I-I'm real-ly sor-ry sir, was j-just doing my j-job." He stuttered while imagining what the Hokage would do to him if she found out he held them up at the gates, more so Naruto then Jirayia. If anyone does anything to upset Naruto and the Hokage hears about it, you better be able to run fast.

"Hai and you did a really good job at it." Responded Naruto while slightly bowing to the chuunin and walking through the gates and into the village many people have died to protect, Konoha.

"Well gaki, I'm going to go ehm… _research_ until Tsunade-hime calls for us, don't be late when she does, ok?" asked Jirayia, eyeing the direction of the bath houses with his eyes bursting with excitement and brain overloading with perverted thoughts.

"Yeah yeah whatever Ero-sennin go do what you do best… great ninja my ass." Naruto mumbled as he walked off in search of a nice quiet place for him to rest before looking for his friends.

After finding a nice quiet spot, Naruto sat up against a tree and reached for a scroll. He bit down onto his finger and wiped it across the seal. Within an instant a large puff of smoke appeared and Naruto caught a guitar into his hands. After testing his guitar, he started to play quickly and sang, letting his worries and his troubles behind him, even just for a few minutes.

_Are we growing up or just going down?__It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.__Take our tears, put them on ice.__I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light.__We're the therapists pumping through your speakers__Delivering just what you need.__We're well-read and poised__We're the best boys.__We're the chemists who've found the formula__To make your heart swell and burst.__No matter what they say, don't believe a word.__'Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it.__I'll keep singing this __lie,__ I'll keep singing this lie.__Are we grow__ing up or just going down?__It'__s j__ust a matter of time until we'__re all found out.__Take our__ tears and put them on ice.__I'__d burn the city down to show you the light.__We're traveled like gypsies.__Only with worse luck and far less gold.__We're the kids you used to love__But then we grew old.__We're the lifers here 'til the bitter end__Condemned from the start.__Ashamed of the way__The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts.__'Cause I'll keep singing this lie, I'll keep singing this lie.__Are we grow__ing up or just going down?__It'__s j__ust a matter of time until we'__re all found out.__Take our tears a__nd put them on ice__'__Cause__ I__ swear I'__d burn the city down to show you the __light.__There'__s a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up.__And there's another around __to help us bend your trust.__I'__ve got a sunset in my veins.__And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay.__The best part of "believe" is the "lie."__I hope you sing along and steal a line.__I need to keep you like this in my mind.__So give in or just give up.__The best part of "believe" is the "lie."__I hope you sing along and steal a line.__I need to keep you like this in my mind.__So give in or just give up.__Are we growing up or just going down?__Are we grow__ing up or just going down?__It'__s j__ust a matter of time until we'__re all found out.__Take our tears a__nd put them on ice.__I swear I'__d burn the city down to show you the light._

Naruto's voice rang through the lush green forest and through to the village, to the villagers the voice was so familiar; yet so different. The only person who saw Naruto singing was a young pink haired medic in training…

_"__Naruto__… your back?" _she thought while peeping through the bush at the yellow haired singer.

--

**Hokage's**** Office**

"So Jirayia, how have you been?" asked the Gondaime Hokage as the perverted hermit walked through her doors and into her office, "And where is Naruto?"

"He is taking a break, he should join us whenever you summon him." He replied while taking a seat opposite Tsunade.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief and took a large swig of her sake. "So Jirayia, how was the training mission?" she asked, hoping for a good response about her surrogate brother.

"Well Tsunade-hime, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" replied Jirayia while looking down to the ground.

"Just tell me what happened, from start to finish… **Now**" Jirayia sighed, he knew this was how she would react. He just hoped he wouldn't be the one she takes her legendary anger out on.

"Well at first it was fine. He was homesick for awhile until we started to get into the training. I swear, he absorbed everything I taught him like a sponge, after just 2 months. We had to travel to the Wind Country to find someone to help him with his elemental manipulation. To put it in his teachers own words. 'This kid will go far some day.'" Jirayia paused to take a breath and watch for Tsunade's reaction.

"Wait go back, what did YOU teach the gaki?"

Jirayia sighed yet again and began to talk "Well I taught him chakra control..-"

"What level is his control at now?" enquired the Hokage.

"Hmm… I suppose about… Jounin level."

"JOUNIN!" cried Tsunade "So you're telling me that the kid who couldn't even walk up a tree properly before, now has chakra control to rival my Jounin?" added Tsunade in disbelief

"Yes yes, that's what I said isn't it?" replied Jirayia, clearly getting frustrated with the woman cutting into his report. "Can I continue now?"

"Yes, please go on pervert."

"Alright, as I was saying. His chakra control is at Jounin, his own chakra level is probably our level. With Kyuubi, his chakra is about Hokage level."

Tsunade nearly fell backwards off her chair in shock. "H-how many tails can he control?"

Jirayia put his hand to his chin and thought for a second. "About… 5 tails. Before the demonic chakra starts to change him."

"Fi-five tails?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" replied Jirayia.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe how much he has grown in such a small time."

Jirayia nodded in understanding. "I couldn't believe it myself at first, I suppose it has something to do with his parents."

"Ye-.. WAIT!" cried Tsunade while looking at Jirayia in shock. "You know who his parents are?"

"Yeah, that's what brings us to the bad part, prepare yourself Tsunade and listen to what I have to say fully." Jirayia's face then changed to a look of fear. "And don't take your anger out on me… I saved the gaki."

"Why would I want to prepare myself?!" she screamed "TELL ME JIRAYIA!"

"Ok ok, calm down Tsunade-chan." Replied with obvious fear in his voice and eyes. "After we left the Wind Country, we travelled to Snow so Naruto could train in higher chakra control. After we were there for a month, Orochimaru kidnapped Naru-.."

"WHAT!?" cried Tsunade, jumping up to her feet. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Tsunade, do you want me to continue or not?"

"Yes yes Jiraya, please continue."

"Alright, during the time he was kidnapped. Orochimaru started weakening the seal and eventually sealed Kyuubi's chakra in hopes of bringing out Naruto's bloodline so he could be the bastards next body."

"A bloodine?" Tsunade looked up at Jirayia with disbelief "What one does he have?"

A grin started to adorn Jirayia's face. "The Sharingan."

**Yay****Sharingan****! So, how did you all like my first chapter? Hope you all loved it. Cookie for whoever knows the song name/band.**

**Bye for now,**** Artificial.**


	2. Harem Poll

Quick message I need you all to see .Can people please vote for who they want in the Harem? I already have an idea on who I think should be in it, but the feedback from the readers would really be awesome.SakuraHinataInoPrincess Yukie (She's already in, But I want to see who likes her)TemariTenTenOther (Please Name)OCI will keep the poll open for a while, but I don't think I need the harem for the next chapter or so, So please vote! .


	3. Reunion of Team Mates

'Cause That's My Way of the Shinobi

Chapter 2

**Hey ****guys,**** Would have got this chapter out sooner but ****I've been really busy, SORRY! ****Thanks for all your opinions on the Harem and I think I got a good one planned out.**

**Yukie, ****OC (Female ****Uchiha****), Sakura ****Haruno****Yugito****Nii**

**Hope you all like it, n****ow onto the story!**

**Screwed the lyrics up in the last chapter, yes I know, I won't do it again… Honest.**

**--**

"Better go drop my stuff off at the apartment before I go get me some ramen!" exclaimed Naruto to no-one in particular. He quickly placed his guitar onto his back and began to walk back into the village, just to look back to where he was sitting. "You coming Sakura-chan?" he asked loud and clear, revealing the hiding pink haired kunoichi.

"H-how long have you known I was there?" asked a startled Sakura _"Has he really grown this strong…"_

"When I first sat down, you should really work on stealth Sakura-chan."

_"He's so different now__, maybe I can finally tell him how I feel without the __baka__ dancing or shouting like a… well, an idiot."_

**Flashback!**

_"The names __Uzumaki__Naruto__ and I'm going to be the next __Hokage__. You just wait!" shouted the number one knucklehead ninja._

**End Flashback!**

_"He's __more calm__ now, and obviously has better skills then he had before…"_she slightly blushed pink _"More handsome now too…"_

Naruto looked upon the blushing girl with curiosity. _"Yukie-__chan__ used to do that all the time too, what __does it mean__?" _he quickly looked up to Sakura. "Earth to Sakura-chan, are you there?"

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts of the young blonde. "Y-yeah Naruto, So… are you going to get some ramen?"

"YEAH!" he shouted "I HAVEN'T HAD RAMEN IN 2 AND A HALF YEARS!"

_"Ok, maybe he hasn't changed THAT much."_

"Sakura-chan… do you want to come with me?"

She slightly blushed and looked up at him. "Sure Naruto-kun."

Naruto just looked on in disbelief as she walked down the street. _"__Naruto__-kun…?"_

"Oi Naruto!" she yelled from down the street, "Are you coming or what?"

_"I must've imagined it, she wouldn't call me __Naruto__-kun." _he quickly shook his head and flicked his hands down into a handseal.

"Konoha Shushin no Jutsu" leaves rustled as they swirled around Naruto while he quickly flickered in front of Sakura and started to walk off. "Are _you_ coming Sakura-chan?" he replied with a large grin formed on his face.

--

Back at the Hokage's office Tsunade was looking at Jirayia with disbelief, "So you're telling me that Naruto has a bloodline." Jirayia nods. "This bloodline is the Sharingan." He nods again. "The bloodline that Konoha lost when Uchiha Sasuke left." He nods one more and cuts in.

"Naruto's is up to the third tomoe, I believe for him to get the Mangekyo, he needs to kill Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. "But we all know that he won't kill him because of the promise he made to my apprentice."

"I'm not too sure about that, it seems like Naruto is out for blood now."

Tsunade couldn't believe her ears. Naruto, the kindest person in the whole village, wants to hunt down his former teammate and kill him. "What made him change his mind?"

"Well in after the news got out in Orochimaru's ranks that Naruto had the Sharingan, Sasuke sought Naruto out to kill him before he was stronger than Sasuke."

"Those bastards…" whispered Tsunade "I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Calm down Tsunade-chan, it's ok now." Jirayia reassured. "We got him back, he's fine now."

"I kno-.. Hang on!" she cried. "Who is 'we'?"

"Well, Naruto has struck up quite a fan club with other Jinchuuriki." Stated Jirayia "As soon as they heard he had been kidnapped, Yugito Nii and Sabaku no Gaara were there instantly to help me."

"Ok, I know about the Kazekage, but who is Yugito?"

"Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki for the Nibi no Nekomata."

"Ok, That's all I need to hear for your report Jirayia, now we test him."

--

At a ramen stand inside the village, two young ninja, one with blonde hair and one with pink were quietly talking about the things that have happened within the last two and a half years.

"So Naruto, did you meet anyone special in your trip?" asked the pink haired girl Sakura.

"W-why d-do yo-u want to kn-ow Sakura-chan?" stuttered while looking outside, hoping to find something to pull them away from this conversation. Naruto silently praised Kami as Gamakichi appeared on his head.

"Yo Naruto, Ero-sennin and Hokage-sama want to see you at Training Area 7 right now."

Naruto breathed a sigh in relief before looking over at Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but it looks like it's time for my test."

The female ninja in question shook her head and replied. "You're not getting out of it that easy, I will come watch your test, and then we will continue with this conversation."

"Aww but Sakura-chan…" whined Naruto before Sakura pushed him off his seat and began to walk away.

"Better hurry up Naruto, don't want to keep Tsunade-shishou(spelling?) waiting."

Naruto smirked as he flicked his hands into an array of handseals. "One step ahead of you Sakura-chan."

"Modified Shushin no Jutsu." Mumbled Naruto as he disappeared in a small flash of yellow.

Sakura walked off mumbling something about lazy ass ninja's ninja and wanting to learn shushin.

--

"Where the hell is the brat..?" wondered Jirayia, impatience and boredom written all over his face.

"When he gets here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mi—AHH!" yelled Jirayia as Naruto appeared infront of him in a small flash of yellow.

"Yo Ero-sennin." Panted Naruto while he reached into his pouch for a small pill.

_"__Gah__, my last one, looks like I can't use __Hirashin__ in this exam then."_ He thought as he popped it into his mouth and waited for his chakra to come back.

Jirayia bent over and whispered in Naruto's ear. "Are you sure you should have used that?" he asked. "You're probably low on chakra now right?"

Naruto shook his head and whispered back. "Nah it's fine Ero-sennin, I had one soldier pill left."

Jirayia just sighed. "Fine fine, but this is an important test for you, plus your going up against one of the best."

"Who Ero-sennin?"

"I have no idea, but Tsunade is bringing them in now, and it seem her apprentice is with her."

Tsunade appeared in front of Naruto and started to speak. "It's been too long brat…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Tsunade-baachan, I missed you too." He replied while she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Uhh, Baachan? I can't breathe!" he squeaked.

Tsunade quickly broke the hug and looked at him. "Alright time to get down to business, you are going to be fighting one Jounin ranked ninja and you will be given a rank depending on your level of skill."

"Neh neh, Who am I fighting?" questioned Naruto while tilting his head to the side.

"That would be Naruto…" stated his old sensei from behind him, while putting his book back into his pouch.

"Kaka-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he went to hug him, only to be met by a finger holding him back.

"No hugging." Stated his sensei again in is bored tone.

"Oi you two, you can catch up later, now you fight!" shouted Tsunade from the sidelines with Sakura standing next to her.

"Sooo Kaka-sensei, You think you're ready for me?" asked Naruto after flipping back and sliding down into his original fighting style, the Demon Fist fighting style.

"You know what Naruto?" yelled Kakashi. "That looks a lot like the Gentle Fist stance, and last time I checked, you didn't have a bloodline!"

Jirayia smirked from the sidelines. "Prove him wrong Naruto!"

"Kaka-sensei, do you know what I figured out on my trip?" asked Naruto. "This village's precious Sasuke and the Akatsuki's Itachi… aren't the only Uchiha left in the world."

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Kakashi with confusion visible on his face.

Naruto smirked and whispered "Sharingan…"

--

**If anyone can give me the Japanese name for Demon Fist, I would really appreciate it.**

**Also, If you have any ideas, Feel free to PM me them, or tell me in a review!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Next time! Pupil vs. Sensei, ****Sharingan**** vs. ****Sharingan**


	4. Sharingan vs Sharingan!

Hey People! I would like to thank everyone who posted a review and sent me a PM, when it comes to non-idiots, I love to talk, So drop me a line sometime! .

PS. If you play Final Fantasy XI Online and you're on Fenrir Server; send me a message on Falain, Just started playing again after a year... so I'm back at low as levels.

--

Last Time!

_"What do you mean __Naruto__?" asked __Kakashi__ with confusion visible on his face._

_Naruto__ smirked and whispered "__Sharingan__…"_

--

"Let's begin Kaka-sensei." Stated Naruto with a yawn.

"Don't think because you have that bloodline, that you can beat me, I'm still a Jounin remember?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Said Naruto "Oi Ero-sennin, Can I release them?"

Everyone present looked over to Jirayia with looks of confusion on their faces as the pervert replied. "Fine, but you have to add more to them afterwards!"

_"Damn slave driving pervert, I have more then he used to have." _Complained Naruto as he tapped the back of his shoulders and lent down to tap his ankles. "Gravity Seal: Release." As soon as he said the words, seals started to glow on his shoulders and ankles before Naruto disappeared from view.

Kakashi looked around the area in shock. _"Where did he go?!"_

"Behind you." Stated Naruto from behind the copy ninja as he sent an open palm into his back while flicking his spare hand into a set of handseals. "Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba" Kakashi could only widen his eyes in shock at the talent Naruto had displayed in the first minute or so of the fight.

As Naruto thrusted the blade of wind forward at Kakashi's back, Kakashi managed to regain his senses and duck under the palm. "Bad idea Kaka-sensei…" drawled Naruto as he kicked his left foot out, connecting with the side of his former-sensei's head, easily sending him flying backwards into the three. Before disappearing from sight again.

_"He really has grown strong…"_ was the one through running through every person's mind, except for Jirayia and Naruto himself. Meanwhile Kakashi was slowly pulling himself up from the ground. _"Looks like I need to get serious __alre__—shit!" _mentally shouted Kakashi as he noticed two Narutos charging at him, rasengan in the hand of the first.

"My my, and I thought you would be able to do it one handed Naruto." Stated Kakashi while shaking his head, before he heard a voice behind him. "I can." He turned his head just in time to see Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face "Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto as he thrust the spinning ball of chakra into his former-sensei's back, sending him flying to the clones, the first clone ducked down under Kakashi and placed both palms onto his chest while releasing a large burst of demonic chakra. Sending Kakashi flying up into the air with a large burn on his chest, it all happened so quick, Kakashi never noticed third clone flickering above his head, rasengan in hand. "Uzumaki Rasengan Rendan!" shouted the clone as it rammed the Rasengan into Kakashi's chest, sending him flying down at high speeds and slamming him onto the hard ground with a loud crash, creating a large crater around his unmoving body.

_"Amazing…" _ Was the only thought running through the minds of everyone in the area, even Jirayia looked upon Naruto with surprise and most importantly, pride.

Naruto jumped back from the crater and slid back down into his stance, constantly feeding small amounts of demonic chakra through his hands. "Come on Kakashi, I know that wasn't you…" yawned Naruto while he looked around the area. "Come out and fight me, I want to finish this test."

"Mah mah, No need to get hasty Naruto, its only a test." Replied Kakashi as he jumped down from a tree, eyeing the damage Naruto's combo caused. _"I __sooo__ don't want to be on the receiving end of that…"_

"Exactly, It's a test so I want to finish it as fast as possible." Replied Naruto has he flicked his hands into an array of handseals then pulled his arm up, palm facing Kakashi.

"Fuuton: Wind Burst" the chakra formed around Naruto's hand briefly before it was forced forwards, sending a large blast of wind towards Kakashi at high speeds.

"Shit!" cursed the copy-ninja as he quickly dodged to his side as he pulled his headband back up, revealing his own Sharingan.

_"Crap, if he uses his own __Sharingan__, he will be able to keep up with me." _Thought Naruto _"I need to finish this quickly__."_

On the sidelines, Jiriyia smirked before voicing his opinion outloud. "Sharingan vs. Sharingan, Student vs. Mentor, What an exciting match." His face quickly turned grim. _"Let's hope __Naruto__ stays in control…"_

Quickly forming a clone at his side, Naruto charged at Kakashi hoping to catch him off guard, but he failed as Kakashi ducked swiftly under a right hook and slammed his elbow into Naruto's chest, sending him backwards few meters. Growling, Naruto charged Kakashi again while gathering demonic chakra into his right palm.

"Time for me to get serious sensei!" he yelled as he thrust his palm forward, connecting to Kakashi's chest and releasing a burst of demonic chakra, sending Kakashi flying backwards before he regained his footing and charged back at Naruto. Kakashi sent a knee to his opponent's chest, just for Naruto to block with his own knee and counter with an attempted palm strike to his right shoulder, Kakashi quickly rolled his shoulder to avoid the hit and countered with a fist to Naruto's stomach.

The force of the hit forced Nruto to falter momentarily, giving Kakashi a chance to continue his combo with a right hook to the face followed by a knee to the head, Sending the blonde ninja flying backwards.

After regaining footing on the ground. Naruto wiped the blood from his lip and charged back at Kakashi, sending a fist to his face, only for it to be blocked and pushed to the side, while being countered with a knee to the chest and an elbow to the back, sending him flying down to the ground.

_"It looks like even with all my training, I'm still far behind…"_

**"****Pathetic, e****ven after 2 and ****a half**** years of training, ****is this all you can offer?****" **Growled Kyuubi in anger. **"Like this, you will never kill ****Sasuke**** and ****Orochimaru****, let alone protect yourself from ****Akatsuki****, Where was the ****Naruto**** that I saw train until he dropped, the ****Naruto**** who never gave up, has he really been replaced with something as pathetic as you?" **spat Kyuubi.

Those words hit home with Naruto, what had happened? He was stronger than this, he fought harder opponents and came out alive, What was holding him back now?

_"__Kyuubi__, Chakra."_ Was the reply Kyuubi received.

A smirk formed on the fox's face. **"Of course, show them what a ****Namikaze**** can do!"**

"Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei, I'll go all out now." Was Naruto's statement as he pulled himself off the ground, red chakra flowing from his body. "Let's get wild!"

--

_"__Nibi__, there gaining on us, where should we go?" _thought a cloaked female, jumping through the forest of Hi no Kuni.

**"Go to ****Konoha****, maybe ****Naruto**** and ****Kyuubi****-kun are there, they have fought these two before."** Replied a two tailed cat in the ninja's mind.

_"__Naruto__-kun…"_

--

HAHA! What a place to stop eh? Anyway, Sorry for not updating for so long, I had a lot of computer troubles, I promise not to disappoint from now on!

Also if you got some time, look at my mates fic, _**Uzumaki**____**Naruto**__**: Lord of the **__**Uzumaki**__** by Blade of Twilight**__He's a good mate of mine, one of the people who got me into writing in the first place._

Until next time! Be sure to review

xArtificial


	5. Another Boring Announcement

I decided before I started writing this fanfic that I wanted to let the readers put in their 2 cents about my storyline, in the form of votes and general reviews. So we once again have another poll. (Sorry to the people who wanted the next chapter, I've been busy.)

But I have narrowed it down to a few options that can happen.

Naruto turns evil for awhile.

Naruto stays good.

(Your Opinion)

I do have something planned out for number 1 and 2 and it shouldn't take me too long to get something you will enjoy for 3.

I'll keep the polls up for like a day or 2, Since I want to get the next chapter out before I get back to school…

That's all from me for now.

xArtificial.


	6. Not The End!

Hey just to let everyone know, I will be reconstructing Cause Thats My Way of the Shinobi.

I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get around to it.. but I'm a lazy lazy person!

I will take down the old chapters when I redo the new ones and add them all.


End file.
